Why Do I Have So Many Issues?
by ballerinagirl716
Summary: What if Annabeth betrayed Percy? What if Percy went back to accept immortality? Can this be the spark of a new relationship or... will old relationships reignite?
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V  
Today was the day... or so I thought. I was going to propose to Annabeth tonight on our picnic/beach date. After 5 years of begging Athena for her blessing I finally got it. Me and Annabeth have been dating for 7 years tonight was our 7th anniversary. It was all going to be perfect. Then again i'm Percy Jackson, so natrually all Hades had to break loose.  
So I was getting all ready making sure that I didn't forget anyhting, especially the ring. Finally I started to head down to the beach at Camp Half-Blood. When I got there I was suprised to hear voices. I was about to tell them to scram, when I overheard their conversation. It went something like this. "When are you going to tell Percy about us?" This was said in a male voice that I did not reconize. My heart almost stopped when I heard the reply, "We have a date tonight so I was going to tell him then." That voice I did reconize, it was Annabeth. I couldn't stand it anymore I came into sight and started screaming.  
"What are you doing Annabeth?" I must have startled her.  
"Percy?Wh...what are you doing here?"  
"Actually, setting up for the date that I was going to propose to you at and, apparently, get dumped at!" I could not believe her. "Here have your stupid ring we're through." I threw her the ring and walked away.

**This is a short chapter as most will be please read and reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Why Do I Have So Many Issues?

Preveiw: What if Annabeth betrayed Percy? What if Percy went back to accept immortality? Can this be the spark of a new relationship or... will old relationships reignite?

Chapter: 2 Annabeth P.O.V.

When Percy caught Kyle and I on the beach I was at a loss for words. I was shocked to say the least. Not to mention when he said that he was going to propose to me. As he walked away I couldn't help but feel guilty. Thinking about everything finally got me to realize that I truly love Percy, not Kyle. Now, what am I going to tell Kyle and how am I going to get my Seaweedbrain BACK?! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Percy P.O.V.

I wasn't sure were I was headed or why, all I knew was that I needed to get away for a while. By the time I got to Thalia's tree I knew. It was the first time in four years that I called on the Grae Sisters. I told them where I wanted to go and they argued with each other the whole way. When I got into the the lobby I told the doorman 600th floor please and he gave me the usual crap, until, of course, I told him my name. He gave me the card and I headed right up. My father was quite pleased to see me and already knew what happened with Annabeth. Athena knew as well and was very apolagetic to me about it. Once all of the gods were in the throne room I started my speech. " I have come here because I have decided to take you up on your offer, Lord Zeus." There was a low murmur from the gods as Zeus said, " I am glad that you have reconsitored, but I would like to add something seeing as you are now a young man," he then let that sink in. " If you would like you could become an Olympian." " That would be amazing, Uncle," I anwered. " In one month we shall gather again to find out what your specialties will be. Until then return to Camp Half-Blood, but, young nephew, keep this to yourself." With that the gods vanished from the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Why Do I Have So Many Issues?

Preveiw: What if Annabeth betrayed Percy? What if Percy went back to accept immortality? Can this be the spark of a new relationship or... will old relationships reignite?

Chapter 3: Percy P.O.V.

When I got back to camp I remembered that tommorow was the last day of summer. I rushed back to cabin 3 to pack. Once I got back I saw Thalia. I know, isn't she supposed to be with the hunt? Well she quit last month so that she and Nico could be together. I got the hint that she didn't know about Annabeth and I when she came up to me and asked where she was. " Thals, there is something I need to tell you," I said. " You know how I was going to propose last night?" " Yeah what happened did you wimp out," she joked. Of course I said no, but then I added, " Well, I went to set up our date on the beach and Annabeth was on a date with another guy." Once I said that she took a minute to take in what I was saying, but then she got it and her face turned bright red. " Don't mess with me Jackson," she barked. " I'm not." Then she went off, probably to find Annabeth and ask her what happened.

TIME SKIP

When my mom came to pick Annabeth and I up it was really aqward in the car. When Annabeth was finally out of the car my mom asked what happened and I told her everything. Of course when we got home she felt sorry for me so she made me my favorite dinner, chocolate chip blue pancakes and blue syrup. The three of us, Phil, mom, and I, ate in silence. That is until mom brought up the wedding plans. The wedding is a week away. I just kept thinking, this is going to be a long month.

I know this is short but please r&r!


End file.
